Love like a Roller Coaster
by Visiel
Summary: Yao bails, forcing Yong Soo and Kiku to stay in the amusement park where all three of them were supposed to go, together. Between rides, unwanted and hidden feelings surface, leading to a conclusion that both never expected. BL/shonen-ai


"Where's Yao hyung? He should be here by now," Yong Soo said glumly. He stared boredly in front of him, not making eye contact with the shorter Japanese man sitting beside him on the bench.

"Hopefully Yao comes. Otherwise, I'll have to leave; I have business to attend," Kiku replied monotonously.

Yong Soo scowled. Usually, in front of other nations, he was happy and idiotic, always jumping up and down. But when he was alone with Kiku, he would get annoyed. First of all, he never really forgave Kiku for his deeds in the past. Next, Kiku was too stiff; he couldn't even crack a joke with him. Kiku also made him feel like an idiot. He would always say things matter-of-factly, and looked at Yong Soo with a weird, pitying look whenever Yong Soo said something silly, or came up with something better than Kiku's original product.

Yong Soo folded his arms across his chest, and slouched on the bench. He then remembered that he barely managed to get Yao's cell number, so he took out his shiny new phone from Samsung, and started to text Yao. Kiku stared elsewhere.

Yong Soo finished his text, and sent it. Then, he was left with nothing to do. He didn't want to talk to Kiku, and embarrass himself in this amusement park. Besides, he was already gaining some attraction from some female students. Yong Soo smiled to himself, thinking, "Dressing like a celebrity always works". He was hoping to impress Yao with his fashion sense.

Yong Soo couldn't bear the presence of Kiku any longer. He got up, and announced, "I'm leaving". Kiku didn't reply. Yong Soo stalked off in the direction where the exit was. He took a step, but was stopped by his phone. He received a text back from Yao.

Kiku looked at Yong Soo curiously. Yong Soo was just frozen where he was. He back a step, and plopped down back to the place beside Kiku. Kiku strained his neck to see what was written in the text.

"Sorry, back pains. Aru. Take pictures for me."

Yong Soo let out a sigh. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to go on the rides on our own. Yao hyung probably just chickened out with the excuse of his age," Yong Soo turned to Kiku, "But if you need to leave, then go. I'll just go on the rides by myself."

Kiku looked at Yong Soo blankly. Yong Soo was being serious, for once. Truthfully, Kiku brought his digital camera to take a lot of pictures of the rides and of him and his two brothers…well maybe not Yong Soo, but Yao and Kiku himself.

"I'll go. I'm not that busy," Kiku said, looking away, and standing up. Kiku could almost see the scowling face Yong Soo had.

Kiku and Yong Soo started to walk. The height difference between the two was immense, with almost one and a half head difference. Kiku had a hat on, and it made him look a bit shorter.

As they walked past, a couple of high school girls would scream "cute!" and Yong Soo would wave at them, posing for their cameras. Kiku would try to stay out of the pictures; however, some girl asked the two to pose for them. They claimed that the two looked good together. On the inside, Kiku realized that they thought he was a girl. He had no choice but to pose with Yong Soo, and tried to smile.

After the mini photo shoot, Kiku thought about how photogenic Yong Soo was. Maybe a bit too photogenic, but Yong Soo's pictures always made him seem like a celebrity.

Yong Soo was in a better mood than before and was smiling to himself. It didn't really matter that only Kiku was with him; he was determined to make this a good day today. Then, he saw a roller coaster. It was huge, probably the biggest one in the park. Instantly, Yong Soo was excited, and like a child, he began to tug at Kiku's sleeves.

"Hey, hey! Kiku! Let's ride that one!" Yong Soo said, still looking at the structure of the roller coaster with a sparkle in his eyes.

Before Kiku could say anything further, Yong Soo started to run towards the long line for the roller coaster. Kiku sighed as he ran after the taller Asian.

Yong Soo was practically jumping out of his shoes as he waited in line. Kiku was getting nervous, as he didn't really enjoy roller coasters. He was worried that somebody might steal his camera when he put it to the side so he could ride the roller coaster.

More people joined the line, and they started to squish the line up. It seemed like they were as excited as Yong Soo to go on the ride. Kiku was pushed over to Yong Soo, hugging his camera bag, hoping nobody would attempt to steal it.

Yong Soo saw Kiku struggling in the crowd. Just this once, he felt a bit bad for the small Kiku. He pulled Kiku over and wrapped one arm around the other man's shoulders.

"You know, stop being so protective of your camera. Nobody's going to steal it if we put it in those cubbies. They made it so that you can get your stuff as you get out of the ride, and so that nobody coming in can steal it," Yong Soo said, not looking at Kiku. Kiku thought about this for a moment, and decided that it would be best if he did not bring the camera on the ride. After all, what use is a broken camera?

After 10 minutes to getting pushed up to the front, Yong Soo and Kiku finally made their way onto a roller coaster car. Kiku carefully put his camera bag into a cubby, and sat next to Yong Soo. Yong Soo was ignoring Kiku, and was really psyched for the ride.

"This is going to be so fun. Oh hey! At the top, as we come down, let's yell something that we always wanted to say!" Yong Soo suggested. Kiku just nodded.

The ride started. Yong Soo was jumping up and down in his seat, as they ascended on the first hill. Kiku anticipated the rush of the wind, and the tingling sense in his body was the roller coaster plunged down.

"I LOVE WANG YAOOOOO" Yong Soo screamed.

"Feliciano should wash his underwearrrr!" Kiku yelled. Somewhere in the world, Feliciano perked his head up, and started to look around.

"Did you hear anything Ludwig?" He asked. The German man shook his head.

Meanwhile, Yong Soo was hooting and yelling as the roller coaster went down its biggest hill. Yong Soo was enjoying himself immensely. Kiku was also laughing, and enjoying himself.

It was a thrilling ride for both Yong Soo and Kiku.

"Hey, isn't it obvious that you like Yao? So that didn't count," Kiku joked.

"Well, I never said that to him directly like that. Besides, how do you know Feli doesn't wash his underwear?" Yong Soo laughed.

"You'll understand that if lived with Feli-chan for a while," Kiku smiled.

Yong Soo smiled at the amusement park, scanning for another ride, "So where do you want to go next?"

They were passing by a haunted house. Kiku became interested, and pointed the haunted mansion out.

"There? Sure! Don't be scared!" Yong Soo chuckled, evilly. Kiku replied, "Same to you."

The two entered the house of horrors, and Yong Soo fidgeted nervously beside Kiku. Kiku laughed on the inside, as he watched Yong Soo try to hide his fear. Suddenly, a piece of wooden framework fell near where Yong Soo's head was supposed to be. Kiku jumped at the noise, and let out a sigh. Yong Soo was frozen, the piece of wood has almost hit his head, and now, he was clutching onto Kiku in fear.

A ghost appeared, and Kiku seems unfazed. However, Yong Soo grabbed Kiku's hand, which made Kiku jump. Kiku's heart skipped a beat. Wait…it skipped a beat?

Kiku tried to divert himself by trying to focus on getting scared, but he couldn't because of the hand that was squeezed every time something came from the darkness.

Finally, they got out of the haunted house, and Yong Soo immediately let go of Kiku's hand. Kiku almost felt disappointed.

"Haha, see? It wasn't scary at all!" Yong Soo flaunted about, pretending his previous fear was only Kiku's hallucination. Kiku simply sighed, remembering not to expect any better.

"Oh hey, I see a drop tower! Let's go, Kiku!" Yong Soo yelled to the shorter one who was beside him.

"No need to shout; I can hear you just fine," Kiku said, softly. Yong Soo fell silent.

Yong Soo was getting impatient. As if being with Kiku was irritating enough, they were walking too slowly. He was starting to consider surrendering the claim that walking slowly originated from him, something that he established a long time ago when he was walking slowly just to annoy Wang Yao.

Yong Soo took a breath in, and decided that he'll have to embarrass himself again, by grabbing onto Kiku's hand and running to the drop tower. From the angle he was in, the drop tower seemed miles away, and there was only a few hours left until closing time.

"Come on! Let's go!" Yong Soo yanked Kiku by the hand and started to run. Kiku thought that today, Yong Soo was grabbing hands more than usual. Though he knew better, Kiku couldn't help but feel the pink staining his face.

They ran past many other visitors, some who just assumed that they were just a couple of kids running for a ride, which they were, minus the kid part, and some who simply ignored them.

Within minutes, they reached the drop tower. Yong Soo let go of Kiku's hand and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Kiku was out of breath as well, and had no more energy to run.

The line to the drop tower went faster than the line to the roller coaster. Yong Soo and Kiku eventually took their seats, beside each other. Suddenly, Yong Soo saw two familiar faces. In the row of four seats, they sat beside Yong Soo.

"Oh! It's you two! It's such a coincidence," Yong Soo started to talk to them.

"Yeah, it is! Oh, who's that beside you?" Alfred poked his head over to where Kiku was sitting, "Hi Kiku! You came here with Yong Soo? Oh, by the way, where's Yao? Aren't you guys inseparable or something?" Alfred asked, directed at Yong Soo.

"Well, Yao hyung said he had back pains. I'm pretty sure that's just an excuse for not coming though. Who did you bring?" Yong Soo said.

"Hi. Remember me?" Matthew said, his head poking out from the seat beside Alfred.

"Oh! Alfred's brother! You let me stay over at your house a lot of times, I remember that," Yong Soo grinned. Matthew couldn't help but smile.

"Alfred-san, Matthew-san, it's not often that we see you. You live quite far from us," Kiku said, quietly.

Alfred laughed loudly. Sometimes, Kiku thought that Yong Soo and Alfred resembled each other. "Well, I won some free passes, and today was the last day…"

"Hey, you weren't the one who won them! It was me! Remember how you got the empty one?" Matthew complained to his brother.

"It doesn't matter right? There were two passes, and it was perfect! Let's keep it at that!" Alfred said still happy. Then, the ride finally started.

It rose up, and Yong Soo was swinging his legs. Alfred was as well. Matthew seemed a bit frightened, and Kiku was just, well, being himself.

Suddenly, they dropped from a great height. Matthew squeezed his eyes, and held onto the seat tightly, and Yong Soo and Alfred flung their hands up and yelled in unison. Kiku was smiling to himself; he wasn't one to express himself so publicly after all.

On the second drop, it seemed that Matthew loosened up a bit, as he joined the other two in screaming and flailing their arms. Kiku felt a bit outcast, and Yong Soo seemed to have noticed.

They were going up again, this time, to the top. Yong Soo said, "Hey, Kiku, might as well have fun. Join us when we dro-"

The machine dropped them before Yong Soo could finish. Kiku decided that it would be good if he did have fun.

"whooo" came weakly from Kiku. They went to the very top again, and all four were starting to scream, when the machine abruptly stopped. Kiku looked around for a second, but the ride suddenly started the descent again. The four's screams were more excited, as the ride made its last fall to the ground.

When the ride stopped, Alfred and Yong Soo high fived, and Alfred turned to high five his brother. Yong Soo turned to do the same to Kiku, who weakly slapped his hand back. Kiku never actually rode a drop tower before, so he was a bit weak in the knees.

The blond brothers turned to say goodbye to the Asians, as they left for a hotdog stand for a hamburger. Kiku heard Yong Soo yell something to Alfred about going on MSN or something, as they headed towards the opposite way as Matthew and Alfred.

Yong Soo laughed to himself, as the excitement from the drop tower faded away.

"What's next?" Yong Soo asked Kiku. Kiku looked around. He didn't want to go on another scary ride, so he was looking for something mild. Then, he saw the spinning teacups. It wasn't exactly mild, but it was okay.

"That" Kiku pointed at the teacups, and Yong Soo's face lit up. Kiku was half glad that he chose something that Yong Soo liked.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's hurry!" Yong Soo was about to dash to the ride, when Kiku caught his arm.

"Don't think you're going to make me run; because I'm not," Kiku said, half pouting; something that he didn't do in ages. Yong Soo stared at Kiku weirdly for a bit, half for the face, and half because Kiku chained his arms with Yong Soo's. It was a very feminine gesture for Kiku to do, but Yong Soo thought it kind of suited Kiku.

"Okay," Yong Soo seemed to have calmed down.

They went into a cup, quite calmly. Kiku started to not regret latching onto Yong Soo's arms. Maybe he should do that more often, it seemed to have a calming effect…

The ride started. The cups spun, and Yong Soo turned the wheel even more so that they were spinning faster. Kiku joined as well, and later they suffered from being too dizzy. Yong Soo was laughing painfully and Kiku's head was in his hands. Whenever the cup slowed down, Yong Soo would spin it again, and this continued until the ride ended.

Yong Soo and Kiku wobbled out of the teacups, as they made their way to the nearest empty bench. They flopped on it, slightly amused at themselves. Yong Soo leaned back on the bench and sighed. If only Yao hyung was here… Kiku stared at the reddening sky, thinking about how that day was actually pretty fun.

"So, where's the next ride?" Yong Soo asked, tilting his head, slightly in the direction of Kiku.

"Another ride? You're still not tired?" asked Kiku wearily.

"Of course not! We didn't even ride half the rides here today!" Yong Soo said, a bit irritated and amused at the same time. Then, he got an idea.

"How about a water ride?"

"What?"

"A water ride. Where you get splashed and stuff"

Kiku considered it. He decided that he'll just have to sit where the water won't splash him as much.

"Fine, let's go"

"Yay! Let's sit at the front! It'll be really fun!" Yong Soo jumped up from the bench, and grabbed Kiku.

They got to the water ride. It was simply a roller coaster, only you plunged onto the water, getting you splashed. Yong Soo took off his jacket and put it in a cubby with Kiku's camera. He figured that it wouldn't be good to get that wet.

The ride started. At first, it was like a nice boat ride. Then suddenly, there was a drop. Because Kiku and Yong Soo were sitting at the front, they got splashed the most. It was enjoyable for Yong Soo, but it wasn't really for Kiku. Not only was he small, but he was thin as well. Plus, the evening was cold.

When they got off the ride, Kiku was shivering. The ride had made two rounds, making sure that the two were definitely soaked. Yong Soo had his dry jacket, but Kiku only had his camera bag, which wasn't much. Yong Soo felt a bit bad for Kiku again, so he dropped the jacket onto Kiku, looking away, face reddening. Kiku just looked too pitiful in Yong Soo's eyes. Kiku wrapped the oversized jacket around his trembling body as they both made their way into the washroom to dry off a bit.

A good thirty minutes passed. By now, it was dark outside. The two were hungry and tired, so they both agreed that they wouldn't go on any more thrilling rides for the day.

Both went to a food stand and bought a hotdog to eat. They began looking through the gift shops, determining what to give Wang Yao, who was probably at home, comfortable, and watching TV. Yong Soo wandered over to a game booth, and won a huge panda bear, half the size of Kiku. Yong Soo had to carry the bear, as Kiku would only trip and fall because the bear was so huge.

They each bought pink cotton candy. As they ate the cloud of sugar, they walked around the amusement park, watching people ride in the rides they had no chance to ride on that day. Yong Soo stared at the standing roller coaster for a long time, and fearing that Yong Soo might try to convince Kiku to go on that ride, Kiku dragged Yong Soo away.

It was completely dark, and the park was to close in an hour. Despite the time, there were still a lot of people roaming the park, and the colourful glow of the rides and shops illuminated the park with a festive feeling. It reminded Kiku of the festivals, and New Years parties at Yao's house. Kiku nibbled on a wisp of cotton candy. Yong Soo already finished his, so he was now eyeing Kiku's. Occasionally, he would glance sideways at Kiku's. Finally, Yong Soo made a swift movement to steal away Kiku's cotton candy when he was distracted from watching the mascots of the theme park roaming about.

"Hey! Give it back!" Kiku said, hinting a bit of emotion in his usually blank face.

"Nuh-uh. Gimme gimme never get!" Yong Soo took a huge bite into the candied clouds, and earned a sugary moustache.

It was a pretty funny sight, as Yong Soo gave Kiku an idiotic smile, not knowing that he had the moustache. Kiku laughed at this silly expression, as he took out a packet of tissues that he always carried just in case, from his camera bag. Kiku wiped the mouth off with care, and Yong Soo pulled back, getting a bit embarrassed.

It was night time, and they didn't have anything to do, yet they did not want to go home yet. Yong Soo was getting cold, so Kiku tried to get Yong Soo to take back the jacket which Kiku was still wearing. Yong Soo claimed that it wasn't manly to take back a jacket from a girl, and that he wasn't cold at all. Kiku insisted that it wouldn't be older brother like if he kept the jacket from his younger brother, and that he wasn't a girl. In the end, they ended up sharing the jacket, with Yong Soo on the left, and Kiku on the right. The height difference was still pretty big, and Yong Soo had to wrap his right arm around Kiku to get Kiku warm as well. Kiku got a strange sensation in his chest, and for some reason, his face burned. Yet it was a comfortable position, and Yong Soo didn't seem to mind Kiku for once.

"Hey, Kiku, you wanna go on that Ferris wheel? It's not really a thrilling ride, and I really want to see the night view of the park from the top," Yong Soo said, glancing at Kiku for a response.

"I guess that's okay…" Kiku said.

"Great! Let's go then!" Yong Soo was about to run, but remembered that he was keeping Kiku warm.

The two made their way calmly to the Ferris wheel line. There were many couples, as well has families and groups of friends taking pictures. Kiku and Yong Soo awkwardly stood there, but nobody seemed to notice them, mistaking them as some couple waiting in line. Kiku pressed back onto Yong Soo a bit, and Yong Soo didn't really mind, probably because he thought that the line was squishing them again.

It was finally Yong Soo and Kiku's turn to get on the Ferris wheel. They sat opposite each other, and Yong Soo had fully given up his jacket for Kiku, repeating that manliness originated from Korea. Kiku pulled the jacket closer together, secretly breathing in Yong Soo's scent, which was pretty nice. He really liked that scent. If only Kiku had done horrible things to Yong Soo throughout his life, then maybe Kiku would have had a chance with him.

Yong Soo must have been tired, as he nodded off as soon as they started with ascent. Kiku stared at Yong Soo as much as he wanted to, because Yong Soo would never notice. They were a third of the whole circumference of the wheel, and Kiku suddenly had an idea. Yong Soo was fast asleep by now, his head supported by the edges of the car.

Kiku stood up carefully in the passenger car. He went over to Yong Soo's side, and watched his face intently. Yong Soo didn't seem to notice the shift in the car, and Kiku was thankful for it. Kiku took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Yong Soo's lips were surprisingly soft and warm. It was a small and brief kiss, but Kiku was red as a tomato. He looked up at Yong Soo's face, only to see a confused and surprised face, made by Yong Soo. He must have been awakened by the contact. Kiku backed away a bit, and stammered, but no real words came out. A silence occurred as Yong Soo observed Kiku, and Kiku was fidgeting under the Korean's eyes.

"…you…like me?" Yong Soo asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"…I don't know," Kiku barely managed to say.

"If you don't know, then why did you kiss me?" the other male said. Kiku blushed and stared at the floor of the passenger car.

The two remained seated in the same side of the Ferris wheel. By now, they were just over a quarter away from where they started. The Ferris wheel was really slow, partly because it was originally slow to start with, but it would stop every car as new passengers entered.

"Maybe we should balance the car," Yong Soo said, quite blank minded.

"Oh. We should," Kiku responded, equally as monotone. He moved to the other side of the car, and looked away from Yong Soo. It was even more awkward having to sit opposite of Yong Soo. But he really did like his soft lips.

"Hey Kiku, are you crying?" Yong Soo suddenly asked. Kiku looked up, and was surprised to feel teardrops rolling down his cheeks. He wiped it off, a bit embarrassed and blushing.

Yong Soo watched Kiku try to stop the tears. He felt a soft spot for this man sitting in front of him, despite all the hardships in the past. He automatically reached out to Kiku, and dried a tear.

Kiku looked up. He had a sudden swelling feeling in his heart as he reddened. Yong Soo's eyes bore into Kiku's, scaring him a bit because he wasn't used to eye contact.

Yong Soo felt himself draw nearer to the face of the person opposite him. Kiku felt Yong Soo's breath, and his eyelids drooped.

Their breaths were in sync as the kiss started off with a warm and gentle reunification of Yong Soo and Kiku's lips. Yong Soo ran his tongue between Kiku's lips, asking it to part. When it did so, both tongues clashed as they tried to taste each other. Their breaths started becoming heavier, and Kiku couldn't help but let a soft mewling sound escape from his mouth. The kiss made Kiku too hot for Yong Soo's jacket, and as if Yong Soo could read his mind, his hands slipped the jacket away, and started to caress Kiku's hips. Yong Soo pulled Kiku in closer, and Kiku leaned in, trying to absorb as much of Yong Soo as possible. Yong Soo nibbled on Kiku's bottom lip as Kiku tilted his head up. Kiku's eyes were glazed with lust as his hands locked on to Yong Soo's hair, encouraging him to continue.

Yong Soo brushed his lips against the soft skin of Kiku's neck. Kiku's breathing was erratic, yet he lusted for more of the other's touch. Yong Soo stopped to look up at Kiku, who was wondering why he stopped. Yong Soo was partially in doubt that Kiku was simply messing around with him, but the eyes of Kiku told a different story.

Yong Soo decided not to take to too far that day. He ran his fingers through Kiku's hair, and kissed lightly on his parted lips. The kiss was returned, and Yong Soo also earned a smile. Yong Soo smiled back.

"So does this mean you like me?" Kiku asked Yong Soo.

"If it means that you like me too," the Korean replied. Kiku smiled.

Yong Soo thoughtfully added, "Does this mean I can finally officially claim your breasts?"

Kiku was a bit embarrassed and reddened at the remark, but Yong Soo had an innocent face on. Kiku chuckled, and looked out the window.

"Oh, we're at the top. Didn't you want to see the park from here?" Kiku asked. Yong Soo nodded and joined Kiku in looking out the window.

After a while, Yong Soo and Kiku got off the Ferris wheel. They started to head back to the parking lot, where Yong Soo's car was waiting. Kiku had used public transport to get there, but the buses weren't running at that time anymore, so Yong Soo suggested that he would give Kiku a ride.

During the ride home, Kiku asked Yong Soo a question he wanted to ask before.

"Hey, Yong Soo, will you ever forgive me for what I did in the past?"

Yong Soo stayed silent. Kiku was a bit disappointed and heartbroken.

"Of course I won't. I can't forget about something that easily," Yong Soo seemed a bit irritated. The mood from the Ferris wheel was over.

Of course Yong Soo would never forget. Kiku would never forget it as well. He also knew there was no way Yong Soo could forgive him for doing things like that. What was he expecting anyways? Kiku sighed, knowing that he was hoping for too much.

"But Kiku, now that I think about it, if you really love me, I think it's best if we forget what happened at the park. But remember it at the same time to make sure it doesn't happen again," Yong Soo said, almost bitterly, "I think I can tolerate you if we remained as friends though"

Kiku tried to hold back the pain and tears that Yong Soo's words caused.

"Forget about the kiss? Forget about the confessions?" Kiku said, teary. Yong Soo refused to look Kiku in the eye.

"I never really confessed directly you know," Yong Soo said quietly. Kiku's heart broke apart. That day fell in ruins for Kiku as he listened to these words.

"It's a heart break now, but it'll be more painful to know that I can't really return your love for me. I just don't have the same feelings for you," Yong Soo continued.

"Then why didn't you reject me then? I wouldn't have gotten so much hope that maybe – just maybe- you might be able to return my feelings for you," Kiku said, holding back tears and biting his lips.

Yong Soo contemplated his answer. Kiku looked too happy and hopeful when he first kissed Yong Soo. It was almost sweet and innocent. Yong Soo got sick from thinking of that image. He was in internal conflict; one side which couldn't forgive Kiku, and another newly formed side which could tolerate Kiku, and wanted to embrace him.

The silence ensued throughout the entire car trip. Yong Soo stopped at Kiku's house. Kiku wordlessly unstrapped his seatbelt and got out. He tried to mask his emotions with his usual expressionless face, but it was hard not to let a tear escape. Yong Soo didn't see this; he was looking blankly at the space in front of him, not looking at Kiku. He wasn't sure how he felt about Kiku. Maybe he liked him, but he couldn't really forgive Kiku for ruining his life in the past.

Kiku got off, and walked to the front door of his house. There he paused, standing there, expecting Yong Soo to simply drive off without a cheerful wave of goodbye. The engine of Yong Soo's Kia Sorento started up, and the lights from the headlight moved away from Kiku. Kiku felt himself tremble, reminding himself not to expect more.

As Kiku shakily tried to unlock the door, the area near him started to be illuminated. He turned around hopefully; sure enough, it was Yong Soo, driving in reverse, with a sort of desperate look on his face.

Yong Soo stopped the car, and hurriedly got out of it. He jogged over to Kiku, who was partially in shock.

Yong Soo grabbed Kiku's arms and pulled him into a deep kiss. Unlike the time in the Ferris wheel, it wasn't by impulse. Yong Soo pulled Kiku in tighter, and had his arms wrapped around Kiku. Kiku's hands were gripping tightly to Yong Soo's shirt, at the side. Both were kissing intensely, mouths locked onto each others, not knowing when to take a breath. Kiku felt a blush rise up at the intensity and Yong Soo's forwardness.

After a feeling of eternity, they decided it would be a good time to take a breath. When they broke away, they were panting. Yong Soo looked at Kiku's expression. It was lustful and wanton, his eye glazy, and cheeks red. Yong Soo blushed. Kiku looked so cute sometimes; it was a bit hard to resist him.

Yet, Kiku was happy. He hugged the taller man, and let his head rest on his chest. Yong Soo was a bit surprised, because Kiku was never one for close physical contact. However, he did return the hug. He sighed in contentment and relief. Although he believed that he still needed a bit of time for mental preparation, Yong Soo thought that it would be okay to take it slowly. After all, Yong Soo "recovered" quickly and was able to act naturally around Kiku after an incident in the past. Perhaps he could act naturally around Kiku, and slowly start to accept him, and grow to love him. Yong Soo probably thought that it would be better for Kiku that way too, because Kiku never really had a solid relationship with anyone for a very long time as lovers before.

The two broke from the hug, and smiled at each other. It felt like a cheesy drama that Yong Soo enjoyed watching, but cheesy as it might have been, their feelings overwhelmed the scenario.

"It's getting cold; you should head in," Yong Soo said, as he gave Kiku a small peck on his cheek. Kiku glowed in a warm pink, and smiled.

"All right. You hurry back to your house too. Call me in the morning, okay?" Kiku said.

"Got that! Talk to you in the morning!" Yong Soo said, cheerfully, and ran to his car.

Kiku smiled for a moment as Yong Soo drove away. Then he internally slapped himself.

He forgot to remind Yong Soo not to call him so early in the morning, when the sun started to rise. Oh well.

Kiku smiled to himself, thinking that perhaps this was a good way to reconcile with Yong Soo. He hoped that the next day would be a brighter day, filled with joy, like today in the amusement park.

-End-

* * *

**A/N:** ...-bangs head against wall-

This is a pairing that I absolutely detest in a way. I don't even know what triggered this fic. But the way I write about them…it makes me doubt myself about that. But uhh...hope you...like it? Review please?


End file.
